dragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Toothless
Toothless is Hiccup's dragon in both the book series and film. In the books, Toothless is a Common or Garden Dragon, while he is a larger black Night Fury in the film adaptation. In the Books Edit Toothless in the BooksAdded by Dragonfree97Toothless is Hiccup's hunting dragon, who likes to cause mischief when he can. Toothless' behavior manages to cause the entire young generation of the Hairy Hooligans to be forced into exile by starting a fight at Thor's Day Thursday celebrations, thus demonstrating that none of the young Vikings are able to control their dragons. Toothless is much smaller than any of the other young Vikings' dragons. He is also the most common breed of dragons - Common or Garden, and as his name suggests, he has no teeth. To prevent Hiccup's father from being furious over how small and average his son's dragon is, Hiccup's best friend Fishlegs comes up with a legend that Toothless is not a Common or Garden dragon, but is, in fact, a very rare breed called Toothless Daydream and is possibly an offspring of a great dragon leader King Daggerfangs. From then on, Toothless always claims that legend to be true. Although Toothless is incredibly disobedient, and like all dragons very selfish and ungrateful, he is nonetheless quite attached to Hiccup, even coming to his rescue out of gratitude and affection on various occasions. In the Movie Edit Toothless with his Buddy HiccupAdded by DragirlToothless is a Night Fury in the film, one of the rarest and most intelligent species of dragon that there is. He plays a similar role to his book counterpart. Physical Appearance and Personality Edit Toothless has jet black scales covering his whole body and possses at least 3 sets of wings (1 main pair and 2 smaller ones down his body). He is missing the left of his tail fin, lost when Hiccup takes Toothless down with his Bolas-Shooting Ballista, but is later replaced by a mechanical fin that Hiccup constructs. Toothless's eyes are green and can narrow his pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to a cat. Toothless gets his name from his sets of retractable teeth. Toothless is very intelligent and has a dry sense of humor, similar to Hiccup's. He does not take kindly to being offended or anyone offending or endangering Hiccup. He is usually playful and docile when not threatened and very loyal and protective of Hiccup. He also shows a great curiosity, imitating Hiccup's actions and mannerisms when they initally encounter one another. Relationship with Hiccup Edit Toothless with HiccupAdded by Icyfire1Toothless about to eat fish.Added by DragirlAlthough Toothless pounces on Hiccup after being freed, he does not harm the harm the boy and instead gives him a threatening roar. Toothless is wary for awhile, attempting to fly off whenever Hiccup comes too close. However, the pair's curiosity gets the better of them and they soon begin to learn more about each other. They soon touch for the first time and Toothless allows Hiccup to fit him with the mechanical tail. They grow very close shortly after, always flying together and seemingly in sync with one another's movements. When Hiccup is in trouble during his trial, Toothless shows his protective side, immediately flying to Hiccup's side to protect him from the dragon he is supposed to kill. At the end of the film, Toothless also folds Hiccup in his wings to protect him as they crash after fighting the Red Death. Toothless is overjoyed when Hiccup wakes from the battle and helps him to walk with his prosthetic leg as a thank you for Hiccup helping him fly again. Toothless gains a new tail fin at the end of the film, given to him by Gobber. Toothless, as a Night Fury DragonAdded by Kacieh Garden Dragon to Night Fury Edit The film's 'Terrible Terrors' were originally designed to be a more faithful take on Toothless. As time went on in development however, it was decided that Hiccup's dragon in the film should have more presence and be able to stand toe to toe with his future tamer and lifelong friend - and not just pairing the scrawny viking with an equally scrawny dragon: "Setting Toothless up as a threatening presence gave us that vital sense of tension for Hiccup's story," ''- Chris Sanders (taken from -The Art of How to Train Your Dragon- pg.48)' Added by Joannes Paulus Blancarte Diaz Trivia Edit *The similarities in the film's Toothless to Disney's Stitch (of Lilo and Stitch) are very prevalent, which isn't just a coincidence: the creative team behind the film version of How to Train Your Dragon are the very same duo behind Lilo and Stitch. *The sounds of Night Furies and Toothless are a combination of various sounds, including Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom, elephants, horses and tigers. 1 Category:Fictional dragons